committed
by bahamut 500
Summary: This is a story I decided to relive my taste It's a complicated relationship between Garfield and Raven, they're teammates, friends, and maybe something else. Will their heated romance and lust for one another get the better of them? Garfield wants a girlfriend and Raven wants… well something… will she commit to him or fuck it all up by having a no commitment fling with a strange
1. Chapter 1

Original

 **Commit Chapter 1, a Teen Titans fanfic this story not belongs me belongs to** Elaina96 and it's a wonderful story, but change the end a bit to match my idea of how must finish

Commit.

Chapter 1.

Complicated.

Things get complicated... They were not a couple, they were not dating, they were no.

Friends with benefits perhaps, but neither of them was going to call it that.

It was uncomfortable. But they were based on that type.

What happens is that she wasn't ready for a relationship, or at least so said. And he didn't want to push it into a single. Actually he didn't, even if their actions said otherwise.

They kissed it and have warmed up to distinguish sessions. But that was all.

Because I knew if they would further that a couple would make them, and she did not know how he felt about that.

As I said this is complicated.

Relationships are difficult, especially those involving Raven.

He wanted a commitment. And she was not sure to be prepared for that, to engage with it.

So until then, not to put a label on what they were doing.

Sometimes he tried to tell herself that didn't like it that way. But that was bull, everyone knew it.

Liked it, of course, liked her, she did not give him a kiss as he did if she didn't like it.

However, while they kissed, often felt as if he had not a compromise with him, because that's all they did was... Kiss.

And she could not see is itself of engaging with it.

Was it.

And she was it.

And that did not work.

And that's that they had done nothing more than kissing.

Moments would get heated with wondering hands and lips...

But she always stop it before they were beyond the point of no return. And that's where our story, with other heated time begins...

…

She got was once again against the wall; his exposed neck was devoured when his hands grabbed her hips firmly. Moments like these were fairly common in the Titans Tower in recent times.

Rose it, forcing his legs to straddle his waist while he was with his lips again.

The hair collected as they exchanged groans, among other things...

He was willing, God who was ready, that it has been prepared. He wanted it now and the bad, I mean to really, are practically doing at the moment, if only his clothes were not on the road.

Felt tempted to make a move towards taking a step further, but before could move his hand to suggest the action of step Tower speakers in the hallways.

~ "Titans, there is a meeting in the main room in 10 minutes." ~

They stopped.

Garfield sank his head in irritation. "block boy wonder of roosters again".

Raven glared with eyes before you push it slightly away from it. She landed on the floor and straightened her clothes before running the fingers through the hair with tassels. "He had nothing Gar Rooster block, you know as well as I that is not going to go all the way." She could not help but look at him rolling his eyes. "It's okay, I knew that we weren't going to get to the end." It was corrected.

In a fast-moving, grabbed her waist, drew her to him and kissed her. But it was not long until she moved away and left his arms. He sighed with frustration, "Tell me again why we haven't had sex yet?" he asked as he watched to arrange itself in the Hall mirror.

Stopped, "Gar, I told you, am not ready to commit to that." She said before continuing.

"Engage in sex, or commit to us?"

He paused again before changing the subject. "We must go to the main hall of the meeting Richards."

"Rae, we were fucking doing intercourse, against the wall, not five minutes ago." He barked you.

"Don't tell me, I was there." She fired back, turning towards him.

"Raven, I know that it is not the sex of their fear, is the commitment but we actually do in cabinets and dry hump behind closed doors;. "You are the only one that we stopped living together as a couple."

"The labels I don't like." She said clearly, turn to the mirror.

"I know it". He sighed, "you know, sometimes I think that you are too complicated for me."

"And sometimes I think you're too immature for me." He said that in the mirror.

He smiled and approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. She stopped playing with her hair while he kissed her neck and slowly let her hand wonder around your stomach and between her legs. "You - know that I can shake your world, if you leave me". He murmured into her hair. It contained the breath, but did not say a Word. "We can always skip the meeting and go to your room". She said playfully as her hand began to slide up and down the waist of his jeans.

Turned and pushed him! "Gar, enough!"

He backed off, but put the eyes as she herself has shortened again. "Now come on, they were late to the meeting of Richard ganna." She said harshly to walk.

…

Four Titans sat in the main room waiting for their leader.

Kory feeds little silky in the kitchen while the others sat down on the couch. Victor reclining on the far end of the Raven while patiently read beside the relaxed changed child. Between the wait, Garfield broke back and mindlessly slightly put an arm around Raven and she closed her book to change.

"Can I have a moment without you trying to put the moves on me?" He said rising in a boot.

"Oh by God, so yes I understand, they were not coming, I can't put my arm to her around, I forgot!" He replied, getting up with her, with his hands in the air.

"You are so immature." She barked.

"Los muchachos! "We will, that all we like to hear about your new new thing, but if Richard enters and sees you two fighting, that we are not going to be happy". Cyborg informed them severely.

Both puffed and they sat down just as Richard came into the room, "Oh well you're here". He spoke.

"Then, what is this great meeting, Rob?" Victor asked looking back over the sofa.

Kory joined Richard side while they smiled together, "as well as all of you know the wedding is this weekend, and the week before may tend to be a little crazy..." It was silent.

"Rob, you have nothing to worry about, everything will be fine." Victor said with sincerity.

Richard returned to smile and put and hand securely around the waist of Kory, 'Yes. "But we still have a lot of things to do, I do know Kory will be occupied and Vic I need your help to make that nothing happens in the great day."

"Really, who would be so stupid as to crash the wedding?" asked Victor.

"I can't think in a lot of people." Crow spoke with dryness.

"I just wish that everything goes smoothly". Richard said, "it will be a week very busy for all of us."

"Sounds fun." Crow, dragging the words.

"Yes it is." Garfield added.

Richard made a gesture to them in confusion when he went to Victor, "do I dare ask?"

"I wouldn't do it." Victor told him.

"It is well that it is not my business, provided that does not affect the wedding or the team." The couple rolled his eyes. "I want to tell you two, what they have been through what you need to find out, and behave themselves before the wedding."

"Yes Sir." Crow said sarcastically before getting up and leaving the room.

Richard looked to Garfield. "What you want to do, is not as if it was my girlfriend or anything." He said with annoyance.

"As I have said, is not my business affair, just try to find out before Saturday."

…

They don't have much time until the big day and not had much to do. Richard and Victor made a lot of computer technical work to make sure that all of this was done without problems; that did not need any villain attack on the wedding day.

Kory might have been the most active of all, being the bride is, that the planning of a wedding was not easy and that he was constantly working. floral arrangements, cakes for weddings, catering and clothing, and the list continues. It could do that a girl become crazy, but Kory was not any girl, she was practically wonder woman when it comes to planning a wedding, and the less stressed from all of them.

Everyone was clearly occupied, with the exception of Garfield and Raven.

You might think that the bridesmaid would be busy helping with the wedding, but luckily Kory had covered and Raven don't have to do anything. Which gave him plenty of time to work on their own problems.

At this time sat in his room, the wedding was the last thing on your mind while sitting on her bed and tried to meditate their problems of distance.

Outside your room Garfield sigh. He was in somewhat the same situation as her. He stayed there for about five minutes before letting out a long sigh heavy and light to knock on his door.

"Raven, I know you're there. Can we talk?

Surprisingly, she opened the door. But she did not give it much recognition while the return was given and went to his room.

He sighed again before continuing it in the room and watching it while sitting on his bed. Sat silently beside her, with your hands on either side of him as he looked at his feet. He fell silent for what seemed a long time, until at last he spoke.

"I'm sorry." She started and looked up and turned to him as he spoke. "It was immature of me to put pressure on you. "I know that what we have is complicated..."

"It's my fault too..." She interrupted. He turned to her as he looked down at his hands and continued. "It is an error on my part to ask make a relationship has not compromised, especially with a friend. And I would understand if you want to stop what we have and move on to someone who is willing to commit..."

He said with sadness while he was playing with his fingers and turned the look.

To tell the truth that I had already thought to leave what they had and continue later. The idea takes away the dream, and has come to the conclusion that he can not, should not miss, not from it, it may simply not thinking... just seems impossible.

She sighed and looked elsewhere, assuming his silence meant that they were made, which is a kind of what I wanted to. And when he was moved to his side it was that he got up to leave, so when he took his hand to push the face towards him to kiss her, she was surprised.

It was a chaste Kiss, which she immediately recognized and returned slowly while they wrapped her arms around his neck. They found there sitting position did not last long, since leaned back, resting in her bed. It is supported on it while it supported their legs on their sides. He separated from his lips and she ran out of air when it lost small kisses around her neck. Her breathing was heavy as breasts rose rapidly from top down. His heartbeat raced faster than slowly ground against one another. Her hips a little tighter is seized as he continued to kiss her neck crease and she slowly reached a hand and grabbed the neck of the shirt.

She could not help tighten your eyes closed. "Gar". She breathed and moaned in response. "Gar please, we have to stop."

He let out a long sigh while that soon stopped and proceeded to get out of it. He joined quickly as it moved back to the edge of the bed. "It should go, it's getting late." He said looking toward the door.

He looked down, slightly bighting the lip, "you, you don't have to go." She told him and as soon as the words left his mouth turned to her, surprise written on his face. "You could stay here." She finished in a low voice.

Gradually sight to look it in the eye while he was blinking a couple of times in the confusion. She had never allowed him stay overnight in your room before. "Here with you?" He asked with confusion. She nodded his head and almost missed the opportunity. "Good." He replied in a low voice. He leaned back in his bed and he followed his movements while he covered with blankets to the rear and above them.

It was no doubt a point of rupture in their relationship and for the first time felt that he could have a chance.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Cometer el capítulo 2, un adolescente fanfic Titanes**

 **Comprometerse**

Capitulo 2.

Al día siguiente se despertó Crow en una luz para llamar a su puerta. Ella gimió y cansado entrecerró los ojos al tratar de adaptarse a la cegadora luz de la mañana, antes de tratar de levantarse y abrir la puerta. Ella trató de que incorpora es, pero se encontró que algo se llevó a cabo, cayó rápidamente que mira a ver lo que contenía y se encontró que era el hada, sus brazos envueltos firmemente alrededor de su cintura. Oyó la luz que llega de nuevo, junto con el "amigo de Cuervo, venga sobre su hora de levantarse. Tenemos que estar preparados."

Bostezó y se frotó los ojos, sin querer despertar totalmente cuando ella respondió: "¿por qué?"

"La boda es una distancia casi de la semana y hay mucho por hacer."

Cuervo suspiró golpearse la cabeza en la almohada, sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que en realidad tiene que participar en la planificación de la boda.

"Cuervo por favor."

Cuervo suspiró de nuevo, oh ella quería volver a dormir ", es así, va a estar fuera en un minuto." Ella dijo que si bien era de elevación está de vuelta, pero no encontró más se mueven más se aprieta con más fuerza. "Gar". Ella susurró y él gimió en respuesta, "Gar, vaya." Ella intentó, pero apenas se frotó contra ella. Ella suspiró y observó mientras él intenta continuar con el sueño. Parecía casi linda con el cabecero de la cama en su cabello cara. Ser cepillado compulsivamente el flequillo de los ojos y la acción hizo Flash para abrirlos. "Gar, necesito que me dejo llevar por lo que puede levantarse." Ella ha dicho.

Él cerró los ojos y gimió antes de la liberación lenta ella. "¿Usted tiene que ir?" Se preguntó mientras se levantaba.

"Tengo que participar en ser una criada de la novia." Ella le dijo que si bien está vestida de la ropa de la relajación para ellos los pantalones vaqueros y una camisa bonita. Normalmente ella no sería tan audaz para cambiar delante de él, pero su cabeza estaba actualmente berried en una almohada.

Tan pronto como se encontró que la continuación del sueño no iba a funcionar, se levantó y se sentó medio dormido en sus brazos y la miró con una leve sonrisa mientras él permanecía para estar listo.

"Debe levantarse también." Ella le dijo mientras se está cepillando el cabello en su espejo.

"Voy a." Él sonrió.

Estaba en un estado de ánimo mucho mejor después de anoche, nunca había dormido en su habitación antes y estaba bastante seguro de que fue un paso más cerca de una solución de compromiso en una relación. Ahora no había esperanza, tal vez porque la boda tendrá una boda para traer a la fiesta. Y quién puede olvidar que también es un paso más cerca de ser capaz de dormir con ella.? Fue él no está seguro de que vendría en primer lugar, el sexo, o una novia? De ninguna manera que no le importaba, porque sabía que estarían espalda con espalda, una apuesta por la consumen.

…

Una vez Crow finalmente obtuvo alrededor de ella sólo era capaz de conseguir una taza de té antes de la droga ajena a la puerta. El plan era hacer algunos mandados en la galería comercial, compruebe los servicios de catering, elegir las flores, ir a buscar manicura en el salón, y luego salir para el almuerzo. Y una vez que se hace todo lo que se sabía que los chicos en una tienda nupcial para conseguir equipado y recoger algunas cosas.

En el momento en que llegaron a la sala de Raven, que estaba demasiado agotado y estaba preparado para sentarse mientras que otros hicieron el trabajo. Kory multitarea, mientras preparaban la manicura allí y discutieron cómo se va a estar aquí antes de la boda para conseguir el pelo y maquillaje hecho, y Raven solo podía esperar que no iban a tener que levantarse tan pronto como hoy. Normalmente era un madrugador pero a partir de los últimos días no ha estado recibiendo mucho sueño.

Damas acabaron con las uñas y deje reposar a secarse. Se quedó en silencio durante algún tiempo hasta Kory tuvo la oportunidad de hablar. "¿Cuervo?" Kory comenzó y Raven levantó la cabeza en respuesta. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, ¿por qué las preguntas?"

"Usted parecía preocupado en los últimos tiempos, y no pude evitar escuchar su discusión con Garfield ayer."

"Oh eso. Es complicado." dijo Crow.

"Soy consciente. Tiende a mucho uso esa palabra para describir su relación con Garfield." Raven no pudo evitar que se encojan a eso. "Me volvería a por lo menos hacer frente a la pelea?"

"Sí." Crow dijo simplemente.

"Eso es bueno, bueno." Kory sonrió.

"Pero no tiene nada resuelto."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"El problema sigue ahí."

"Oh ya veo." Dime otra vez por qué no están participando en el sexo? "Kory preguntó y Raven se estremeció al oír la palabra, mientras que tratando de ignorar el hecho de que estaban en un aula pública." No es como si fuera su primera vez? "Kory continuado.

"Kory, no puede simplemente sin querer dormir con él, ya que besar."

"Si no se siente nada por ella, entonces por qué incluso se besan?"

"Bueno ..." La tensión se libera, se siente bien, y ... quiero hacerlo. "Ella confesó algo.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no encontrar a alguien que siente lo mismo, entonces nadie va a dejar heridos." Kory preguntó.

"He intentado que Kory, pero no es lo mismo, Gar es el único que ..."

"¿Se puede cumplir con su deseo?" Kory terminado.

Cuervo exhalado, "Sí".

"Entonces, ¿por qué no estar durmiendo con ella?"

"Debido a que no soy yo, que puede no tener involuntaria, inconsciente, el sexo sin emociones es como. Francamente no puedo besarme sin emoción. Él tiene sentimientos tan fuertes hacia mí y ... y yo no quiero hacerle daño." Crow se cierra con un suspiro.

"Soy amigo lo siento, pero no sé cómo ayudarte." Kory frunció el ceño.

"Está bien Kory, mi problema es, pero es bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar." Cuervo sonrió y Kory devolvió la sonrisa.

…

Una vez que el salón de las chicas fuimos a comer antes de reunirse con los chicos de la tienda de ropa de la boda. El lugar era prácticamente el tamaño de un pequeño centro comercial y fue abrumadora para todo el mundo. Tenía dos historias, la parte inferior parte que contiene el traje de la danza y de la boda de la tapa. A cada lado había seleccione hombres, contienen juegos, corbatas y zapatos. Y la selección de las mujeres, que contiene joyas, zapatos y vestidos, vestidos, vestidos ...

En el Departamento de Tuxedo ellos Tres hombres de pie sobre pedestales y torpemente consiguieron equipadas. Garfield no pudo evitar retorcerse como un hombre se mide cada pulgada de ella, y después de rollo de sus ojos cada vez que el hombre lo regañó y gritando: "Quédate quieto"

A su lado, Víctor sonrió a la lucha y es lo que le dio consejos sobre cómo presentarse como dos hombres se centraron en sus mediciones.

En el otro lado de la habitación Kory tomó Crow vueltas en busca del vestido de la dama de la boda perfecta. Kory ya había elegido y comprado su vestido y ahora cuelga en su armario, y ahora era el turno de Raven. Kory dibujó Crow y un empleado a través de cada isla y elimina todos los vestidos de la trama, y el pobre cuervo se vio obligado a tratar en cada uno.

Más de una hora pasó y Raven se encontró vestida con un corto azul, sentado en una silla fuera del vestuario como Kory y el empleado fue a través de más vestidos. Esto era casi tan malo como el día en que se recogieron fuera vestido extranjero.

Crow encontró que no era ni siquiera necesario y echó un vistazo a la novia a ser empleado de la tienda y abrumado antes de deslizarse en silencio con la esperanza de encontrar a los otros, o más particularmente.

…

Garfield estaba de pie por sí mismo ir a través de algunas imágenes. Llevaba un bonito traje que era un poco demasiado grande como él echó un vistazo a sus otras opciones.

"Estos bonita." Oyó detrás de él y se volvió para sonreír a la chica.

"Wow Rae, te ves muy bien." Dijo sonriendo mirando a la chica mientras se apoyaba en una pared frente a él. "¿Dónde está la estrella? ...", Se preguntó mirando a su alrededor, en el supuesto de que estarían juntos.

"Me deshice de ella en el vestuario de la chica. Yo quería verte."

"¿Para qué?" Se le pide y luego observó su mirada hacia abajo y es poco el labio vacilante. Él la miró un poco confundido, sin embargo, excitado como ella lo miró y sonrió antes de mirar a los vestuarios de los hombres desempleados.

…

Su espalda chocó contra la pared mientras él la atrapó, lo que le permite a horcajadas su cintura. Su vestido corto está limitada en el ínterin corrió uñas pintadas frescas en su espalda. Labios eran vulgares mientras escapaban gemidos. Totalmente de tierra manos sus caderas mientras que la molienda, y se mezclan en el profundo deseo de que lentamente movió su mano por su muslo y agarró sus prendas delicadas y se trasladó a tirar de ellos hacia abajo.

Se quedó sin aliento, "No, no Gar". Ella susurró y se apartó para mirarla mientras él negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno." Él asintió con la cabeza y volvió a besarla, sin embargo, dejando su mano allí.

Podía sentir su necesidad y ciertamente podía sentir que tomó todo lo que tenía que no se debe tomar en su oferta. Ella quería esto tanto como lo hizo, a pesar de que estaría de acuerdo. Pero se contuvo, porque mientras yo era áspera y vulgar, sintió el amor suave que era. Y no podría tomar ventaja de eso.

Después de unos cuantos besos Cuervo tira suavemente lejos. Ella sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que la novia llegó para ella y que era mejor que no se encontró en esa posición. Ellos salieron de la habitación, sorprendentemente la mano y poco a poco dejar ir, ya que en silencio se fueron en direcciones diferentes.

Kory aún estaba lleno, al igual que a través de una variedad de vestidos y para la elevación más completo sierra a Raven.

En el otro lado de la tienda de Garfield se encontraron con los otros, Richard estaba mirando a sí mismo en el espejo, ajustando su traje y Víctor seguía siendo instalado. Richard entonces levantó la vista y vio al niño cambiado en el reflejo del espejo y volvió sólo para regañarlo para correr en su juego que necesita desesperadamente más alteraciones.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de eso cuando se fueron, sus brazos llenos de bolsas de ropa gigantes. El sol apenas había empezado a establecer cuando fueron a su lugar favorito de pizza para la cena antes de volver a casa. Y aún con todo este tiempo fuera de la tienda de novias para entrar en la torre, Garfield y Raven tomó las manos ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Cometer el Capítulo 3, un adolescente fanfic Titanes**

 **Comprometerse**

Capítulo 3

Había cuatro días hasta la boda y mucho por hacer.

Kory fue la más tranquila de la novia-a-ser - ser alguien había visto nunca. Tenía todo en su conjunto y estaba completamente tranquilo y recogido. A la diferencia de su futuro marido, que era un poco por todo el lugar. Estaba preocupado por las cosas no va como planeado, todos trataron de asegurar que todo estaría bien, pero era poner en el hecho de que los delincuentes pueden ser impredecibles.

Actualmente todo el equipo estaba en la sala de estar común. Kory estaba en la mesa de la cocina que trabaja en la Organización de algunos arreglos, mientras que Richard estaba sentado en su computadora portátil tratando de hacer lo mismo.

En frente de la televisión Víctor se sentó relajado mientras que pasa a través de los canales y Garfield se sentó junto a él. Después de él, fue el empático, que leyó su libro contently. Esta posición era muy familiar y se replica hace unos días como Garfield descansaba lentamente su brazo detrás de la chica a su lado, pero a diferencia de antes de que ella no reaccionó. Él sonrió por dentro mientras continuaba la lectura de su libro como si ella no se daba cuenta de su gesto.

Richard cerró su ordenador y suspiró mientras se frotaba los ojos, se destacó. Dejó su mano lentamente, arrastre por la cara antes de mirar la TV, de inmediato se dio cuenta de la interacción de sus dos compañeros de equipo tenido y él suspiró de alivio. Estaba agradecido de que había descubierto que hay un problema, lo que le daba una cosa menos de qué preocuparse.

Richard se volvió y sonrió a su novia-a-ser - ser, mientras observaba su trabajo. Él extendió la mano y agarró la mano mientras le sonreía y le devolvió el gesto. Esta pequeña interacción mostró que las cosas podrían ser simplemente bien.

Pero en el sofá de la empatía que pensé tal cosa. Ella era consciente de que el brazo del niño cambió fue detrás de ella y la hizo suspirar por dentro. Cada día que estaba mostrando el afecto más publicitado y era como una novia, y eso no era bueno. Pero ella no sabía qué hacer, era hasta ahora y todas las noches de su lucha dormía en su cama. Ella sabía lo mucho que disfrute de ella que no podía pedir que no para quedarse. Lamentó pidiéndole que pasar la primera noche, pero lo necesitaba, que necesitaba un poco de consuelo, que estaba tan perdido esa noche que ella sólo quería estar con él. Y ahora están viviendo prácticamente en la misma habitación, así que es una reacción exagerada, no se ha movido en cualquiera de sus cosas están ahí, pero aún así ...

Pero, honestamente, que no es tan malo tener que dormir con ella, realmente agradable si ella no creo que haya terminado. Es caliente en las noches frías, no ronquidos, que, sorprendentemente, no se trata de nada.

Sin embargo, mientras que es bueno, esto no significa que el problema es más, es en realidad muy lejos de. Han de dormir con ella hace que es difícil de olvidar el problema de tener, y que está causando algunas noches de insomnio. Eso no fue un problema hasta el día de la boda ...

…

Todo el mundo se levantó temprano para el gran día. Las cosas eran bastante caótico con todo el mundo corriendo, y Raven no podía dejar de envidiar a los chicos como Kory llevó de inmediato al salón de belleza para el cabello y el maquillaje a una hora intempestiva.

Cuervo se sentó miserablemente en una silla mientras su cabello recogido y su rostro fue pintado. "¿En qué universo es esto agradable?" Ella le preguntó a nadie en particular.

Kory se volvió hacia ella y sonrió, "Oh aligerar Raven."

Crow se quejó y se encogió como su pelo recogido. "Todo esto es para ti la estrella, es todo para ti. '" Ella sopló hacia el interior.

"Raven, me he dado cuenta de estos últimos días y Garfield parecen estar haciendo bien, ¿no?" Raven no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo como Kory habló. "¿Han encontrado su dificultad?" Kory preguntó esperanzado.

"En el más mínimo."

"Las cosas son complicadas." Cuervo encontró dicho e inmediatamente obtuvo un ceño fruncido a sus amigos se enfrentan.

"Estoy consciente." Ella dijo con tristeza.

Raven no pudo evitar escuchar su tono triste y se sienten mal, es el día de su boda y tener que preocuparse por ello. "Star, tal vez no podía hablar de mi relación problemas el día de su boda?" Cuervo sugirió.

"Me gustaría que estuvieras tan feliz como lo soy en este día." Ella suspiró.

Cuervo forzó una sonrisa y miró, "estoy feliz de la estrella para ti. Así que por favor no se preocupe por mí."

Kory asintió y sonrió mientras yo sabía que no podía dejar de preocuparse.

…

Cabello y maquillaje se llevaron a cabo y las chicas rápidamente llevaron a casa por sus maletas hechas y estaban fuera del hotel. Todas las bodas que se libera a la ciudad de Salto más fino hotel.

Las niñas corrieron rápidamente y fueron recibidos por los organizadores de bodas y algunos de sus amigos, junto con el personal del hotel. Cuervo intentó recuperar el aliento, pero tan pronto como se les ha capturado tanto, Kory estaba tirando de la mano de nuevo mientras corrían hacia arriba. Que estaban haciendo muy bien en el tiempo todavía parecía estar siempre con prisa.

Entraron en una habitación que estaba reservado para la novia a prepararse junto con las otras chicas. Última cuervo se le permitió relajarse, ordenó una taza de té y se sentó mientras ve todos los demás prisa para estar listo.

toda la mañana era como esto y un par de horas antes de que el cuervo incluso tuvo que poner su vestido y tacones altos sucesivamente. Y, aun así, fue una hora antes del comienzo de cualquier cosa.

De repente se calló y Raven se dio cuenta de que era sólo ella y la novia. Ella no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro mientras sonreía y miraba a Kory fue velo mientras sonreía a sí misma en el espejo. Hubo un golpe en la puerta, lo que indica que era el momento y Kory agarró la mano de cuervo a la salida de la sala. Corrieron por los pasillos del hotel en su destino, y Raven trató de mantener la calma mientras corría por el pasillo en los talones. Tenía el pelo en un moño suelto, su maquillaje era natural pero elegante, que lleva un ser atado, vestido lila oscuro y corto, zapatos de tacón negro y se mantiene un ramo púrpura.

Junto a ella, la novia era simplemente increíble. El pelo largo de Kory se metió la pata e hizo muy bien con pequeñas secuencias puso de moda. Su maquillaje fue hecho para parecer natural todavía brillante. Llevaba un vestido de estilo sirena blanca que abrazan sus curvas apenas a la derecha, y los zapatos de cristal blanco.

llegar a su destino se encontraron con Víctor y Garfield espera de ellos por las puertas. "Justo a tiempo las señoras". El Víctor y que ni siquiera tienen tiempo para completarlos por la música comenzó a tocar.

Cuervo rápidamente entregado Kory su ramo de flores blancas grandes de color rosa claro, amarillo y, como Garfield agarró el brazo. Ella tomó una respiración profunda cuando se abren las puertas y entraron en la sala de paseo por el Salón. Ella no le gusta que todo el mundo estaba mirando a ella como ella y Garfield se acercó, y ella no podía dejar de miedo que se tropieza en sus talones.

Garfield dio cuenta de Cuervo fue abrumado y nervioso, y no era sólo porque ella tenía un apretón de muerte en su brazo. "¿Nervioso?" El pide que mira hacia ella y ella tomó una respiración profunda antes de asentimiento. "Relax, ya casi estamos allí." Dijo con una sonrisa. Ella lo miró mientras se calmaba sus nervios y no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido de que estaba allí para ella. "Estos bonita." Se completa, no tienen la oportunidad de decir que cuando vio por primera vez.

"Usted no te veo tan mal." Dijo tratando de aligerar.

Sonrió, "Creo que veo bastante gallardo."

Ella sonrió ante su comentario y al igual que los que estaban allí, delante de Richard y el Ministro. Cuervo estaba aliviado de que ella ya no era el centro de atención, pero ahora era el momento para ella y parte de Garfield.

Su mente estaba tan enojado todo el día de hoy que realmente no había pensado en ello en absoluto. Estaba cansado y triste cuando se estaban preparando en el salón. Entonces yo estaba aburrido y quería tener su libro mientras estaba esperando en la habitación. Y al igual que de pronto se sintió abrumado ya que parecía vez de agotarse. Ella realmente no tenía tiempo de pensar en ella, o parada es en su dilema de sus problemas de relación. E incluso ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en ella como la música cambió y la novia vino caminando por el pasillo.

Kory parecía brillar como Víctor le caminaba por el pasillo, no había duda de que ella era la novia más bella que nadie había visto nunca, y con cada paso que se podía ver el asombro en los ojos de Richard. Finalmente relajado y durante un tiempo no podía pensar en otra cosa que ...

…

Una vez que el 'que hago y se dijo que la ceremonia había terminado ya era hora de que comience la fiesta. La comida se sirve en que se visualizó la música y un buen tiempo se había por todos. No había grietas de tiempo o una mayor presión a medida que todo el mundo paseando por la habitación. La música suave empezó a jugar como los recién casados tuvieron su primer baile.

Cuervo lo pasamos muy bien mientras yo apoyé en la pared y vi sus amigos. Ella no tenía mucho que brotan en las escenas románticas, pero esto era muy idealista. El DJ anunció que cualquier persona era libre de unirse a la pareja feliz como la canción '¿Puedes sentir el amor esta noche?' a partir de (El Rey León) jugado. Raven no podía ayudar a poner los ojos cuando sintió una presencia que es muy familiar a su lado.

"Me pregunto que había solicitado esta canción? ... Gar." Ella dijo volviéndose hacia él.

"Hey, no tenía nada solicitada". Defendió con una sonrisa mientras sostenía sus manos.

"¿Es el Rey León".

"¿Hazlo bien?" Eso no quiere decir que lo pedí. "Le dijo, y ella puso los ojos de nuevo con una sonrisa." Es la estrella, Rae. "Usted sabe que ella ama las películas de Disney."

"Es bueno, es bueno." Te creo. "Ella dijo y sonrió. Luego se volvió a ver a la pareja sonriente feliz mientras ella se balanceaba lentamente a la canción. Garfield siguió mirándola hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y le agarró la mano." Gar, lo que es usted haciendo? ", preguntó ella, mirándolo lentamente tire de ella.

"Rae no lo niego, quieres bailar." Dicho llevándolo a él.

"Gar, no ..." Dijo suavemente mientras empujaba él moviendo la cabeza.

Se hizo caso omiso, "Sí Crow, Sí." Él sonrió, atrayéndola contra su voluntad. Y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

"Gar, no soy muy bueno en esto ..." Ella se opuso.

"Silencio." Él se interrumpió con una sonrisa cuando él puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y agarró sus caderas.

Mientras Raven sabía que todos los ojos estaban sobre la novia y el novio, no se podía evitar sentirse observado. Pero, sin embargo, incluso si el sentimiento se movía en el estómago que no lo hizo. Estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo el momento de balanceo mientras bailaban.

"¿Quién te enseñó a bailar?" Se encontró preguntando.

"Rita". Cuando tenía 12 años de edad se convirtió en esta gran cosa acerca de todos los hombres deben saber bailar. "Él sonrió, pero la sonrisa se fue pronto como Cuervo movió sus manos de ellos hombros hasta alrededor de su cuello mientras ella se inclinó hacia ella , mientras abraza con fuerza. su sonrisa se volvió apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y los cerró los ojos, un contenido de la expresión en su rostro.

La presión se incrementa y se envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y se hundió la cara en su cabello. En este tiempo él comenzó a sentirse mal por siempre y para presionar a tener relaciones sexuales o intimidad de ninguna manera. Mientras que él tiene que hacer esto, no importa lo esperado el tiempo, demonios que podían esperar hasta el matrimonio, si así se desea. Mientras que él tiene que hacer esto ...

"Gar".

Oyó su susurro y su única respuesta fue un silencio "hacer Hmm?"

"Gar, están subiendo." Ella le dijo y se alejó a ver una vez dicho.

"¿Lo que pasa?" Se preguntó y ella sonrió mientras lentamente se envolvió es sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza en un instante suelta.

"Gar, yo quiero tratar aquí." Dijo lentamente, dando a entender sus palabras.

Se tragó, "supongo que no estamos esperando hasta el matrimonio." Pensó mientras que rápidamente se separó de ella y cogió la mano, tirando de la habitación a toda prisa.

…

La respiración era rápida como el latido del corazón latiendo fuera de su pecho. Se agarró de la cintura y ella hizo una toma de aire cuando la levantó y la apoyó en el pecho del hotel. Su vestido llegado hasta sus piernas se apretó alrededor de sus caderas, y sus uñas desnatada arriba y abajo de su traje, sus dedos ir rápidamente a la eliminatoria. Se besó efusivamente mientras ella se quita la corbata y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la chaqueta del traje. Sus manos se levantaron y bajaron rápidamente su suelta el pelo de mono, mientras que sus dedos se encadenan a través de él. Su mano cayó y cayó al apretado de su vestido cuando se inclinó y la besó en la piel de su hombro. Ella respiraba con dificultad, ya que se retiró lentamente la chaqueta y tira hacia abajo la parte superior de su vestido, tela beso pulgadas descubierto. Enterró el rostro en su pecho mientras él abrazó la cabeza y habló.

"Oh Dios Rae." Dijo con un cálido aliento cuando se detuvo y la besó en la boca. La tomó de la cara y la besó bajo la barbilla mientras sus manos se abrazaron sus hombros. "Usted quiere mucho." Respiró, besando su piel. Sus ojos se abrieron a las palabras, mientras que poco a poco se alejó. "Dios te amo." Dijo que mientras que sus manos pueden tocar de nuevo, deshaciendo la cremallera de su vestido y tire hacia arriba de la cintura. Ella cerró los ojos y la cara enterrada en su cuello, tratando de bloquear lo que estaba diciendo y simplemente estar en el momento. "He querido esto durante tanto tiempo, Te he deseado durante tanto tiempo." Dijo, sus manos deslizándose por sus piernas y muslos.

"Lo que yo sé." Ella susurró.

Levantó las manos bajo el vestido y vacilante agarraron sus prendas delicadas negro. La besó en el cuello y ella contuvo el aliento mientras su mano se fue por la banda de la cintura del cordón. Rápidamente se aprieta sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, mientras que la restricción agarró el pelo con una mano y la tela de la camisa con la otra.

"Ver Rae, ver lo que podemos hacer." "Podemos estar juntos, podemos hacer esto todo el tiempo que ... ... juntos." Él movió su mano mientras sostenía con un suspiro y un gemido mientras se agarró con más fuerza. La tensión era la luz de la construcción mientras se está lejos de él y agarró su cara para darle un beso. Él le devolvió el beso mientras mueve sus manos por su pecho y agarró su cinturón, antes de deshacer rápidamente. Se desabrochó la cremallera y lentamente se subió los pantalones abierta mientras que él está separado de su cara. Ella levantó la vista y se encontró con su fricción, mientras continua la respiración rápida. "Cásate conmigo." Dijo rápidamente, y sus ojos se abrieron.

"Qué." Sólo dijo y se fue a besarla de nuevo.

"Not... NO, NO, nonono! '

Ella rápidamente lo empujó a caer de nuevo en el suelo.

"Usted Rae?"

"¡No no!" Ella gritó.

"¿Lo que pasa?" Se preguntó al saltar desde el inodoro.

"Maldita Gar! Esto es por eso que no quiero hacer esto! No se lo que me puedo comprometer a usted! Me amas, te quieres casar conmigo! ¿Qué diablos es eso? No, no puedo hacer esto, no se con ustedes, no puedo! "Ella gritó y salió de la habitación.

Sentado en el suelo sorprendido cuando vi la puerta que acaba de salir de. "Cuervo..."

…


	4. Chapter 4

**El compromiso es el capítulo 4, un adolescente Titanes fanfic**

El compromiso es el capítulo 4

Cuervo irrumpió a través de los pasillos del hotel, que estaba echando humo como su magia en cada bombilla de luz en el camino. "Como se te ocurra." Ella habló en voz alta, la fijación de su vestido. "Cásate con él, no me puedo casar con él, no puedo comprometerme con él!" Era tan acumulación y enojado, "no funciona". Es ella, y estoy yo, y que simplemente no funciona. No hago las relaciones, ¿por qué no puede ver eso. Esta es la razón por la que no quería cogerlo, por esta misma razón. Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar, lo sabía! "Ella irrumpió en la boda, desapercibido, y pisoteó la barra. Se necesita una bebida." Un whisky, ahora. "Ella ordenó y tan pronto como el hombre lo puso frente a ella que ella bebió. Era repugnante y se quemó la garganta, pero es necesario. estaba a punto de volver a preguntar cuando se dio cuenta el tipo al lado de ella observándola. tenía una desaliñada barbilla, pelo oscuro y una sonrisa curvada, y sabía que el tipo de mirada que le estaba dando. este era su momento para demostrar a Garfield que no hace relaciones, que no cometió.

…

Tres minutos, que es el tiempo que duró tres minutos. Y sabía que si no estaba tan disuelto por su reunión anterior, entonces no habría llegado al clímax en ese momento. Él estaba en el baño de los hombres, en la cuenca, y tan pronto como se hizo a su pesar llena hasta el borde. Vio como el tipo establecido en el espejo, y ella sólo esperaba que no huelen mal de su mal Colonia. No estaba segura de lo que vio en los cuatro minutos atrás, y ahora que estaba agradecido de que él tenía un preservativo en su bolsillo porque estaba seguro de que tenía alguna enfermedad sabia. Ella comenzó a sentirse mal por muchas razones, y hasta que diste dice que ella saltó de la piscina, se volvió y los malos poner en ella.

"¿Estás bien?" El niño preguntó casualmente, y sólo quería ir. Ellos se llevaron a cabo, lo que más deseaba.

Cuervo dejó escapar en el fregadero antes de mirar hacia arriba y el cumplimiento de su reflejo en el espejo, y que no le gustaba lo que veía.

Lo que había hecho.

Este tipo era de ninguna manera una comparación de Garfield. No podía dejar de pensar de nuevo en su breve reunión, que no acusó a ella, abrazarla, o incluso la besara. Normalmente esto no sería un gran problema para ella, y de repente se fue. ¿Cómo podría hacer esto.? ¿Cómo lo podría hacer esto a ella.? No había excusa para sus acciones.

Ella comenzó a sentir que está mal de nuevo.

Tuvo que ver que, para arreglar todo, por lo que es justo.

"Bueno, gracias por la captura". El hombre dijo, metiendo en su camisa. E hizo entonces ella volvería a enfermar.

…

Garfield se sentó en el suelo conmocionado y herido. Que pasó. ¿Cómo podría hacer esto. ¿Cómo podrían perder el tiempo.? Se levantó lentamente y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Casi lo tenía, pero lleva demasiado lejos y lo perdió. La camisa es abotonó y se subió la cremallera de sus pantalones antes de correr detrás de la puerta.

Corrió por los pasillos antes de la parada, ver el vaso de las bombillas de luz en el suelo. Negó la cabeza antes de correr de nuevo, con la esperanza de que sus acciones no causaron hacer algo que te arrepientes. Él irrumpió en la boda y rápidamente miró a su alrededor, pero no vio Crow en cualquier lugar.

"¿Quieres oír, estabas has estado?" Víctor preguntó, llevándolo a él.

"No ahora Cy". Dijo que se ejecuta rápidamente, dejando a su amigo desconcertado.

Crow era la nada que ver y que eran demasiados olores fuertes para seguir su rastro. Pero a continuación, la vista desde la habitación de los hombres, un hombre justo detrás de ella. Garfield señaló esto en un estado de shock como el hombre fue junto con Raven, cerrando lentamente la cremallera de sus pantalones, y sabía exactamente lo que hicieron. Su corazón se hundió mientras su boca se redujo, y se temía que pudiera vomitar.

"Gar". De pronto, dijo, ya que establece en él, y con tan sólo mirar con ojos fríos dio la vuelta y el comino a los demás como si no pasa nada "Gar espera!" Llamado a correr detrás de él.

Pero no le hiso caso de que ella se agarró al brazo gar por favor, deja que te explique

Se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído que no hay nada que explica Vamos a disfrutar de la boda Kory y no me toque por favor, que estaba petrificado por su voz carente de emociones

"Ella mira a discutir con cada paso que da su estómago se hundió cada vez más como el mencionado actuado como si nada hubiera sucedido a disfrutar de la estrella de la boda y Richards." hasta el momento en que llegué de ellos a partir de estrella de la luna de miel sabía que algo estaba mal con su amigo, pero decidió dejarlo para más tarde para ayudar a resolver su problema

"Puse mi pierna todo para arriba ,." Ella dijo en su mente esa noche no podía dormir todo es segura de sí misma tele Torre volver a descansar dejando a cargo en CY

Ella camina por el pasillo de la torre para la sala de Garfield

.

…

Crow se rompió en la sala de Garfield, "Gar". -se Daba voces, y se volvió hacia ella con una mueca de rabia.

"¡Que demonios fue eso!" Gritó, "se va a llevar a una completa desconocida, pero no a mí!"

"Fue un accidente." Ella le dijo. "No quería decir"

"Eso está mintiendo y lo sabes." Se interrumpió, "¿de verdad tanto miedo de un compromiso que tome una extraña enfermedad de transmisión sexual llena entonces yo !?" Ladrar.

"No fue mi intención, yo ni siquiera sabía que el chico". Ella trató de explicar, pero se encontró que sólo estaba haciendo las cosas peor. "No había excusa para mis acciones."

Es decir estaba allí y se veía, estaba tan herido y molesto, que sólo quería llorar y gritar, llamar a su puta, perra, o incluso cono. Pero no lo había hecho en que hay que hacer tal cosa.

"Gar, por decir algo." Mientras habla, el silencio de llegar a ella.

"No tengo nada que decir a usted, todo lo que sé es que realmente me mostró lo mucho que no quiere estar conmigo." Simplemente dicho, alejándose de él.

"No, no eso no es verdad, quiero estar contigo." Ella dijo, extendiendo lentamente una mano hacia él.

"No, usted no consigue simplemente decir que entonces me ha engañado." Gritó y fue detenido.

"No estaba haciendo trampa." Dijo en voz baja y se volvió a mirarla.

"Su correcto, no lo era, porque no eran nada." Dijo simplemente.

"Pero estábamos, estábamos algo."

"Sería serio, porque no se me ocurre lo que se llama, lo que debería llamar a lo que la cogida que estábamos haciendo?" Dijo empujando sus manos alrededor.

"Estamos muy complicado." Ella le dijo.

"Claramente." Dio una calada, rodando los ojos.

"Pero no tenemos que ser más." Ella le dijo

"Cualquier cosa que va a ser complicado Raven." Dijo con sequedad.

"Eso puede ser cierto, pero al menos saber cómo lo llaman, lo que llamamos".

"¿Verdad?" "No hay un nosotros, que no quiere un nosotros, lo que hizo que muy claro." Dicho más o menos.

Ver pase cuervo por favor sal de mi habitación no quiere verte ahora ha dicho bestia chico

"No hay nada que pueda hacer para compensar mi error." "Sólo espero que de alguna manera ... que me perdone." Ella dijo con voz temblorosa, y él respondió dando la espalda a ella de nuevo. "

Cuervo se dio la vuelta y entró en su habitación cuando ella vino a ella la única cosa que podría ser está colapsando en el piso y grito

llorar por la estupidez que acaba de comprometerse a llorar al hombre que amo y por su inseguridad, es posible que el llanto se ha perdido para siempre toda la noche hasta que me quedé dormida rezando en sus sueños a ese chico bestia algún día perdona que puede dar a su amor de nuevo que ella aceptó sin dudar


	5. Chapter 5

**Participar Capítulo 5, un adolescente fanfic Titanes**

Las siguientes semanas fueron un infierno para ella Garfield no se habló y evitar en la plaga

Ella era es cada vez más la habitación cuando la estrella y "Richards". regresó a la Torre sabía que algo estaba mal

Estrella estaba hablando con Raven y su historia le ocurrió lo

Estrella se puso furioso al principio por el comportamiento irracional de su amiga pero al ver el estado de su amigo su furia fue reemplazada por la compasión

Ella entiende que Raven no enseñó a mostrar emociones y estar con alguien, posiblemente, aterrado que lo único que podían hacer es dar consejos que le daría tiempo para la perdonarla

Casi lo mismo sucedió con ellos chicos se reunieron

Y eso fue lo que sucedió, dijo gar

Víctor y "Richards". Estaban enojados por lo que había ocurrido cuando iban a la habitación con Raven a fin de darles una explicación, pero GAR dejaron de ellas les piden que esta era su problema privado y que por favor, que no intervienen en ella

Ellos dos se calmaron cuando gar pidió a los dos otra por favor

"Richards". Quiero salida de los Titanes para dicho gar la vez

Esto sorprendió tanto como Víctor "Richards".

Pensaron que su amigo se iban ellos, pero volvió a hablar

Gar: No estoy abandonándolos

Sólo necesito para alejarse de él por un tiempo, porque a pesar de toda esta mierda todavía me encanta y tengo que deshacerme de este sentimiento, porque no puedo estar detrás de alguien pidiendo amor si ella no me quiere de esa manera dicho gar

Los dos entenderse estaban viendo a su amigo con un poco de vergüenza

Es bueno, pero por favor tome su comunicador para cualquier emergencia cuando vas dicho Richards mirando a su amigo con la vergüenza que tienes que ir

Cuando Tebas? Dijo algo Victor triste por todo este drama

Esta noche, dijo gar

Gar: por favor no diga usted que Räven Sólo será temporal

Cuando terminó la reunión

Kory explicó el terrible estado de depresión y arrepentimiento que Cuervo y sólo gar a la espera de que la perdonara por lo que hiso

Una noche después de cuervo fuera de su habitación a la sala común para ver a su conversación con amigos estrella de la noche anterior ayudó mucho la renovación de sus esperanzas para ver si gar puede perdonarla

Cuando llego a la sala común para Victor vio jugando un video juego y Richard Kory y suave, mientras que compartí 1 otra besó preparar sus usted y gofres vegetarianos para gar que espera que con estos datos puede dar el primer paso para que pueda ganar su perdón y se sentó a esperar a que GAR llegó a la esperanza para el desayuno una hora, pero

Él no ha llegado a su Víctor cabezal de hilado y te pido

VIC: gar no se ha levantado todavía wonder

Víctor que había estado buscando en Raven con la cara de preocupación se aclaró la garganta y dijo que cree que él no viene del cuervo

Está bien voy a ir a ellos para llevar a su dicho con que se levantó para llevarle el desayuno

Pero Raven no está en la Torre

Cuervo se quedará paralizado por esa información

Ella se dio vuela

Cuando esto le preguntó algo preocupado

Dijo que tenía que irse por un tiempo para sí misma

Cuervo dejarlos caer los platos y es fue a su habitación se deje caer en su cama al procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir los emends se ha ido por ella

Ella SAP sentía desgraciada heridos no sólo él, sino también hizo que fuera de la torre de su familia porque quería demostrar que no pertenecía a nadie, pero que estaba mal el ya tenía su corazón porque tenía que pasar esto a ella mediante un simple de error se puede mostrar el erro sencilla le quiere perderlo

En una ciudad puerto llamado parque de la ciudad

Un café vegetariano está gar logan bebiendo un café y el pensamiento de una manera de distraerse

Debería planificar mejor esta tuve una semana para hacer esto y acabo de tener dinero y no le pedirá a Rita y ESTIVEN siempre hay muchas personas que contratan a hombres verdes a menos que no me haga pasar por extranjero si el dinero SI y el oro de los árboles

Eso es que tengo una idea

Con eso se fue a publica la biblioteca y comenzó a comprobar el mapa de las rutas de los barcos hundidos para ver si se puede encontrar uno después del punto a cabo varias rutas en su comunicador de la salió de la biblioteca con una cara triste el olor de la lugar que recuerda a los libros Räven que él está trabajando duro para olvidar por un rato

En la Torre

Estrella va a la sala de Raven para hablar de lo que paso en la cocina cuando se abre la puerta se encontró con ella sentada en la cama con las rodillas sobre el pecho mirando al vacío

estrella perdida perdido para siempre, dijo Cuervo

No es un amigo el que dijo que sólo sería temporalmente el regresarán a otros no tomó ninguna de sus cosas dicho estrellas

Pero si encuentras a alguien y no regresa dijo Cuervo

Él regresará a los demás les aseguro que tiene su corazón y cuando usted tiene la suya dicha estrella

En otra ciudad

Con todos sus ahorros para comprar un pequeño bote a motor algo decente tuvo suerte de que el propietario estaba borracho también suministra durante un año y un pequeño rastreadores GPS y acto seguido se embarcó hacia el mar en la esperanza de que esta pequeña aventura le ayudará a olvidar


	6. Chapter 6

**Engage Chapter 6, a Teen Titans fanfic**

 **Not I am owner of nothing**

Already been 8 months since Gar was gone all that time Raven had made a routine of just leaving his room to eat, train or a mission

But Raven is away to the middle of the night to the central computer of the tower to view locators of beast boy to find out where he was and occasionally made a call although I was quiet she only wanted to hear his voice so that you can know if it was good or not it SAP that other TT had communication with him and he spoke daily, but she only wanted to see it again

In open sea gar logan was celebrating after 8 months of swim Dolphin-shaped inspecting the bottom marine he could get what was looking for 5 chests full of gold and diamonds raw and cut with that office all in the interior of your boat and headed for city park hid the boat and bag a small part of the loot to change it

At the beginning he struggled because he had no documentation that he was the rightful owner of this gold but found a store that offered to buy it but I pay only 50% of what it is with that just won

A sum 490 thousand dollars with only a slug and 2 diamonds with that buy a truck and them suitcases necessary for transport it loading them others bullion and diamonds

Departed to city Gothic the already had researched a place to change the gold and the diamonds thanks to them files of robin on a case of traffic of gold that investigated a time

He scored the direction and moved

Robin once said if you want to change something priced either legal or illegal Gotham City is your right place

(Note this part it I inspire in a history and called in disagreement capitulo4)

Of writerzero )

Beast boy dropped the two suitcases that had been and looked to his around, wondering why he was in the city of Gotham. Flexing his shoulders, took a short walk by the in his truck that had just arrived to let some of your muscles. _The next time that I'm flying._ He said, looking like a man approached their suitcases, looked to her around, and then tried to walk with them. He not got very far. Each one is filled with forty gold bullion with a total weight of two hundred pounds per bag.

"I think that those are mine." She said, walking up to the man who was still trying to drag one of them out.

The skinny, would be thief, it was short, with black and greasy hair. Also had neglected to take a bath for at least one week. Instead of leaving the matter is, a Flash of silver appeared in his hand and quickly by the mind. Is stopped brutally, and a kickback you left unconscious on the floor.

Shape Shifter looked to her around, thinking that it is strange that no one paid him attention to activity. _But this is the city of Gotham._ He mused, recalling some of the things I had heard about it. Despite being monitored by Batman that was not a good place for raising children; that was not a good place period. Flexing his shoulders a time more, took a breath deep, and seized his luggage. He decided to. He wore a black suit to hide her green-skinned, and wore a backpack with a couple of changes of clothes along with a laptop.

Approached the direction which had scored off a large tent with a sign saying ' viscous Slim pawn shop bili-if it is legal will take it. If it is still illegal to take us it. "

The windows were of color grey with the substance missing, and the color of the store in itself not could be determined. _Guess that the sign should be cleaned from time to time._ He mused. Appeared new brand.

Gathering his courage, he came. It saw as dirty as the exterior. Little merchandise could be seen, and he assumes the greater part was the type of things one not want to the weather.

"What you want?" A hostile voice asked from behind a desk. The man who belonged to the era of huge, approaching to seven feet, and from the muscles seemed immensely strong. His eyes were like cold blue ice, while he had a head of blond hair. He had pale skin, since it would be in this city where the Sun was blocked by eternal clouds of smog.

I have a couple of articles on sale."said Guy beast.

"Let's see it." The man ordered. "But not us deal of the things small, at least worth it penalty something only insect off."

Shape Shifter dragged suitcases to the bar and lifted them. The sturdy counter groaned under the weight, while the eyes of the man moved slightly to see what was inside.

"How much?" The pawn shop owner asked.

"Eighty ingots, five pounds each one and 200 diamond 5 carats each." said Guy beast. "All rescued, it is legal. But I don't want anyone tracking back to me.

"Twenty cents of dollar per gold and 5 thousand for each diamond." Became the first offer.

Shape Shifter sigh. Hated the negotiation. It was a price that would have to be accepted until he had gotten the fifty per cent of the market value of back in the city of spark, but now he knew that it was too low. At the end I got it up to forty percent, with the amount of cash that will be placed in an account under a false name. Several pieces of identification can be added at no additional cost.

"There high viscous Slim bili who wants you to be."

Them two are returned to look to the girl's foot in the door. From his reaction beast boy assumed the man knew it.

"What now Jeni..." Ah, the name we are going at this hour?" The shop owner asked.

"That gold and diamonds is stolen. Nobody walks with eight millions of dollars in gold 20 million in diamonds and it sells in a House of effort. "Both are under arrest."

"Prove it." The man said, obviously bored.

Beast boy studied the girl. Wearing a costume blue dark that you remembered to Raven, but his hair was of color red fire, and eyes blue showed behind the mask that wore. The hero, which is what he meant was, had little in the way of arts or weapons. It was assumed meant either had other skills, or hand crafted fought.

"Hands out." He was ordered, and he agreed. Hit a pair of cuffs on him. Then is returned to give a Conference viscous Slim bili on the evils of the crime. The man looked fun, but concerned.

Shape Shifter sighed and asked about the quality of the heroes who give back to a so-called villain. The eyes of the man were in the girl. Not observed, made a transformation flash for an Amoeba and the back. Fists were now outside, hanging on the hand. Some of the tricks he had learned in the last year forced him to make a series of changes quickly. Now could concentrate on two, and sometimes three, to put them in quick succession. Neither of them had realized disappear for a fraction of a second.

While the girl you was giving Conference that is looked in the cuffs and them opened. Then gave a tap to the girl in the shoulder.

"Wait a second, I'm busy". She responded, returning to lecture the man behind the counter who had an expression of someone whose patience was near his limit.

He gave him a tap on the shoulder again.

"What?" - he asked, turning to him.

Is hit a fist in your doll right, and then the other in the handle of the suitcase more close. She blinked and looked towards down, surprised.

"How?" She asked, to get an expression of concern on his face. Miró the man behind the counter that was beginning to seem concerned also.

"You know, handcuffed to them called goods stolen as the handsome to the police would think that you are the criminal". Beast boy said, fun.

"No, no it would do." I am a hero."- said she is pulling the suitcase, trying to break free. Then hand went into his pocket with his left hand and took a key. It disappeared, since it was taken out of his hand, leaving it looking surprised again.

Beast boy studied the key. Too large, is seen as a strut of a film. "Are those fists even real?" Asked.

"Of course that you are." The girl muttered, turning the wrist and trying to pull her free hand.

"They are supposedly a realistic replica of those used by a crime fighter in a movie." The man replied, still with face of concern, although in lower grade. "She is my daughter." He explained. "She did not mean any harm, but she has this dangerous fantasy that she is a crimefighter in real life." She swallowed. "In this city that is a dangerous obsession".

Beast boy nodded, and threw the man key. "I can imagine." He replied.

"Are not going to let than a thief walk?" "And you?" cried the girl.

"Not is stolen goods, the honey." The man explained. "Slugs got a brand I recognize." They were forged more than two hundred and fifty years. "I don't know why he is selling them here, probably to escape some tax laws, but they are not stolen."

"Oh." She responded. "Are you sure?"

His father nodded his head, and handed him the key. "I would like to give to this." He sighed.

"I can't." He murmured, scowling.

"I return this evening." Chico beast les said, deciding the issue of the family was of his incumbency. Before go is turned towards the girl. "Being a hero is dangerous, and you don't have the skills. Give it."

"I also." She said challenging.

Leaving the door closed, he turned to her. "It's okay. Prove it. Pretend I am a villain and I'm afraid." I hated to do this, but it was something like the work hero, deter someone not to do something dangerous. Is crossed of arms and waited.

She was squatting in a combat position, while the man looked with concern.

Beast boy not be moved. When attacked, you just recover an Amoeba for a split second, and let the breeze generated by the fist that moves slightly to the side where he returned to his human form. Also any observer that was like it was moving too fast for the eye to follow. Fifteen minutes later, it was still standing, with arms crossed, waiting in a swoop to Earth. She, on the other hand was panting in search of air.

No you can touch me." He said to her. "However, I have spent my life absurdly close to death. If I were fully human that you would not have had a chance. Imagine the little the chance that you would have against a criminal of truth." He hated the brutal sounding its tone,

But I had to help this girl not to lose his life in this city so dangerous

I'll be back tonight to finish the negosaciones left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Participar Capítulo 7, un adolescente fanfic Titanes**

Chico bestia se dirige de nuevo a la Cámara de esfuerzo de viscosa bili Delgado a recoger su nueva identificación, junto con el número de ha, donde está escondida con la seguridad de su dinero. Hasta la fecha de hoy que se había encontrado dieciséis ladrones, y se había interrumpido dos ladrones que golpean una pequeña tienda. _Si es así todos los días, no es sorprendente Robin dejó._ Él reflexionó. _De lo contrario me voy de aquí tan pronto, ya que también puede._

Compra en el hombre alto en silencio entregó su identificación, a lo largo de un pedazo de papel con un número. Para verlo, la Shape Shifter dio cuenta de que estaba muy nervioso, y, a menudo, mirando por la puerta.

"Ella decidió dejar de ser un héroe?" Preguntó.

El hombre sacudió su cabeza. "Ella sólo se enojó y se fue justo después de que lo hizo. Ella ha estado desaparecido desde entonces." Suspiro de cansancio, mirando un montón diferente del hombre abrasivo bestia Chico se habían encontrado por primera vez. "Ella está obsesionado con ella, pero ella es siempre una copia de este tiempo." Tenía que ir a la universidad y ella está tan centrada en el mantenimiento de sus calificaciones. "Suspiró de nuevo, frente a la puerta una vez más." Cerré aunque sea por un tiempo y buscado en todo el bloque. "" estoy bastante seguro de que no había completamente loco, y sería algo así como el Joker, pero ... "se encogió de hombros.

Chico Bestia también suspiró. "Entonces, en la que se va a ir de patrulla, o qué? Cerrar aquí?"

"Este es su barrio, la zona que quieren proteger de modo que sí." A menos que escuchó algo acerca de María ".

"María?" Shape Shifter preguntó.

"Su mejor amiga. Ella desapareció hace aproximadamente un mes. Fue entonces cuando se obsesionó con ser un luchador contra el crimen."

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" pidió pequeña bestia, dar se cuenta de que incluso se sabía.

"Jenira."

"El pelo rojo y un traje azul oscuro." El dijo, casi para sí mismo. "Si veo que voy a arrastrar por aquí." Él le dio al hombre una pequeña sonrisa, antes de dar su cuenta de campana que ocultarlo. Se dio un rápido vistazo a la identificación antes de salir. Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos incluye una foto. El nombre era vagamente Coelorum, lo que significa errante los cielos. Iba por el nombre Cael cuando la gente le preguntaba cómo se llamaba.

Fuera de la palanca de cambios en la forma en que suspiró de nuevo, y miró a su alrededor. Estaba empezando a oscurecer, y que probablemente significaba que no era seguro para la chica para estar fuera. En el salto ciudad segura, pero aquí pensado que sería una manera rápida para que nadie muere. Caminando en un callejón en el mundo que le rodea cambia a medida que avanza en un oso, y su sentido del olfato era de repente, dos mil veces mejor que el humano promedio de. Recordando el olor de la chica, él olfateó el aire durante varios segundos, tratando de ver si yo estaba cerca. Ella no era.

Decidir un perro llame menos la atención, fue a la sangre de un perro, y rápidamente sacó su rastro. Estaba claro y fácil de seguir a pesar de estar varias horas de edad y los cientos de personas que habían caminado por desde entonces. De vez en cuando iba a encontrar un lugar seguro y utilizar su forma de oso para olfatear el aire. Es de sentido del olfato era siete veces mejor que la sangre de un perro.

Continuó su camino, pero pronto se solapa con el aroma de una veintena de otras personas, todos en la misma dirección. Era ponderado, y decidió que el héroe sería deberían ignorar una banda. Obviamente, estaba en marcha, con un grupo de jóvenes que son. El abandono de precaución, se reanudó una forma de oso y lo persiguió. Dos millas más adelante se convirtió en un parque industrial abandonada llena los gritos de un grupo de personas que se divierte no tan saludable.

La encontró aferrándose al lado de una escalera que conduce a un tanque de algún tipo. Obviamente estaba herido y ensangrentado como debajo de ella, la banda lanzó la roca tras roca, a veces incluyendo una botella en la mezcla.

 _Esto en términos de mantener el hecho de que soy un desplazador de la forma oculta._ Suspiró, que se prepara para cargar a la batalla. Luego hizo una pausa. _No necesita ser imprudente. Puedo manejarlos sin dar a conocer cómo manejarlo._

Chico bestia se mueve en un colibrí y se dirige hacia uno de ellos jóvenes. El pájaro sería casi invisible en la oscuridad. Pasando sobre el hombro izquierdo del hombre, hizo dos transiciones rápidas. Por primera vez en una anguila eléctrica, y luego de vuelta a la Hummingbird, que salió corriendo, dejando atrás el adolescente sorprende que ahora estaba en el suelo inconsciente. Dijo que media docena de veces antes de que los miembros de la banda obtuso cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Otras seis personas cayeron antes que el resto huyó. Se las arregló para conseguir tres más antes de renunciar. La niña fue herida y debe ser su principal objetivo ahora.

"Se puede venir abajo ahora." Chico Bestia gritó, mirando a la chica que estaba a unos treinta pies de altura. Si usted se cayó podría ser malo, y la manera de mover sabía que estaba lesionado. El olor de su sangre se mantuvo en el aire.

Durante un tiempo, ella miraba hacia abajo, obviamente, preguntando es si debe confiar en ella. Luego, poco a poco comenzó a bajar. Con sus pies todavía diez pies del suelo, se resbaló y cayó. Hizo otra transición rápida a un gran simio, y luego de nuevo a su forma humana con ella en sus brazos.

Que se veía desde arriba. Bastante cansado con más bares piedras que podían contar lanzado, pero luminoso y desprovisto de cualquier lesión grave. Obviamente no sería caminar hacia atrás, que se deja subir de nuevo y luego comenzó a caminar. El pensó que si ella no estaba tan agotado, y perjudicando tanto, sería incómodo. No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Su padre la llevó y la abrazó, llorando. Era extraño ver a alguien de ese tamaño, que parecía que da miedo, llorando. Pero Chico bestia que prefería a alguien que no le importaba. El hombre era un ser humano.

"Nunca se está haciendo eso de nuevo." El hombre dijo enfáticamente.

"Yo tengo eso." María. "La niña respondió desafiante.

 _Ella está dispuesta a morir por su amiga._ Held Shape Shifter, interpretado. _Estaba equivocado; que tiene las características de un héroe después de todo._ "¿Qué tan grande es la ciudad de Gotham?" Preguntó, interrumpiendo la reacción de su padre.

Los rompe incluso en esos ojos, el hombre se devuelve a la misma. "unos cuatrocientos millas cuadradas". Respondió. "¿Por qué?"

Shape Shifter deslizó taburete que había estado sentado. "Eso es enorme." El dijo, pensando. "Demasiado grande".

"Voy a encontrar." Jeni insistió. Ella se echó hacia atrás como su padre limpió la sangre de la cara.

"Gestión de los recursos humanos. Me pregunto ¿cuál es el pronóstico del tiempo." Chico Bestia refleja. "Tener una radio?"

El parecer confundido, pero, obviamente, dispuesto a seguirle la corriente dado que había llevado a su hija, el hombre llegó detrás del mostrador y sacó una radio.

"Y un mapa de la ciudad?" El desplazador de la forma preguntó. Dada una, lo estudió mientras escuchaba el pronóstico. Los vientos serían sureste, que sopla a diez millas por hora. Él sacó una pluma y trazó una ruta.

"Usted tiene un camión que está abierta en la parte de atrás?" Le preguntó al hombre confundido que asintió.

Se volvió hacia la chica. "¿Hay algo que pueda llevar a su olor?"

"No es reciente." Ella respondió, mirándolo fijamente, con los ojos brillantes. "Ha sido cuatro semanas."

"Eso es un problema, entonces." Pensó con un suspiro.

"Sería de gran ayuda encontrarla?" -preguntó, Sin apartar los ojos de él, su cabeza todavía oculto por la capucha negro.

"Es posible. No hay garantías. Si ella está muerta y ha sido enterrado no hay mucho de una oportunidad. O si ella ha sido movido fuera de la ciudad. Pero si todavía está aquí, entonces yo _podría_ ser capaz de encontrarla. El olor es como te localicé ". Él explicó.

"Oh." Ella se quedó pensativa. "Su ropa de gimnasia en la escuela?" Ella preguntó.

"Si no han sido lavados, entonces tal vez."

El tres de ellos dejó caer por la escuela, que estaba cerrada. La chica no prestó atención a eso y se rompió en, con lo que la ropa de nuevo a ellos.

Insistiendo en que la niña permanece en el almacén, que dio el mapa para el hombre. "Sigue ese camino." Ordenado, que sube en la parte trasera del camión. Una vez que se movía se transformó en un oso, olía la ropa, y luego levantó la nariz al viento.

El hombre obedeció sin lugar a dudas y por suerte nadie prestó mucha atención a un camión con un oso en la parte posterior. Era veinte horas más tarde con el cansancio de dos huesos, que olía algo, y ordenó al hombre que se detuviera. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, mirando a la palanca de cambios de la forma, mientras estaban sentados juntos fuera de beber café. Era chico bestia odiaba, pero el sueño se llama y que necesitaba para resistir sólo un poco más largo.

"Ella está muy cerca, a dos millas de esa manera." Explicó, señalando el viento. "Movimiento lento." Reanudaron la búsqueda y veinte minutos más tarde se habían reducido a un solo edificio. Con una última aspiración, el desplazador de la forma volvió a su forma humana.

"Es posible que desee llamar a su hija y al menos sabes que Amy está vivo." El cansancio le dijo al hombre que se reunió con impaciencia.

"¿Ahora que?" El hombre le preguntó.

"Es su ciudad." Bestia niño respondió. "¿Debo llamar a la policía? Pregunta a Batman?" Tener miedo de los hombros. "Pienso en ello. Vuelvo en unos minutos." Se movía en un colibrí de nuevo y voló alrededor del edificio para detectar signos de la chica. La vio a través de una ventana en el piso veinte. Se dejó caer al lado del hombre.

"¿Es el nombre de bili realmente?" Preguntó, cansado de pensar en él como un hombre. Viscosa delgada bili parecía un nombre extraño para una tienda, y mucho menos a una persona.

"Es. Aunque no soy viscosa, ni flaco." Era la respuesta divertida.

"Ella está en el piso veinte." Chico bestia le informó.

"¿Se puede eliminar sin herir?"

"Depende de quién es." El respondió

Al final, voló, se rompió, y se la llevó hacia abajo en forma de un pterosaurios. Decir que tenía miedo del dinosaurio gigante de volar era un eufemismo. Su historia se supo que fue chantajeado para ganar control sobre su padre que trabajaba en un banco importante. El equipo que controla el edificio no eran súper potencia ya que la mayoría de los villanos en la Shape Shifter luchó, pero no tenía vínculos con la policía, y estaban completamente despiadado. Ellos no estaban previamente usando pistolas y otras armas.

Chico Bestia se encontró una cabina de teléfono e hizo una llamada a la Mansión Wayne. Nadie te había dicho que era Batman, pero era difícil mantener secretos de alguien con su audición y el olfato. Bili a su vez llamó a la policía. Chico Bestia se rompió la espalda, y vio de lejos ya que fue allanado el edificio. Las autoridades pueden ser dañados, pero la figura que mira sobre su hombro se aseguraron de que lo hiciera su trabajo.

Desde su posición, vio a varios de los delincuentes que intentan hacer una carrera para él de una puerta trasera. Caído, y utilizando el mismo truco que se utilizó en contra de los miembros de la banda que se sorprendieron en la inconsciencia.

Cuando la emoción había terminado, el sueño de los ojos era intermitente, y fue a su habitación de hotel a dormir.

 **Original**

Cuando la emoción había terminado, parpadeaba el sueño de los ojos, y se dirigió a su cuarto de hotel para dormir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Participar Capítulo 8, un adolescente fanfic Titanes**

Chico Bestia abrió un ojo, miró a su alrededor, y decidió que era un buen día para dormir. El movimiento se despertaba a las dos niñas hermosas que se agachó en cualquiera de los lados en su contra.

Miro a Jeni cuando lo había visto por primera vez con el héroe azul y traje de máscara, que actúa para jugar un héroe, él había asumido que era alrededor de dieciséis años, pero con su amiga Jeni bala segura había reanudado su verdadera edad de veinte años. Ella y María, que había aprendido, nació el mismo día en el mismo hospital. Habían sido amigos toda la vida. Decir que no eran como hermanas serían insuficientes. Haría cualquier cosa a la otra. Cuando María se había ido Jeni había perdido, y había hecho lo único que podía pensar; convertido en un héroe para salvar a su amiga. En ese aspecto que tenía su admiración. Ella era inteligente y de debería haber sabido que era inútil.

La noche siguiente, en la que los dos habían aparecido en su hotel, que no tenía idea de lo que habían encontrado, y separados antes de sus ojos abiertos, la boca abierta, expresión. A pesar de la tentación que tenían malas victorias negaron, dispuestos a Exchange por lo que vio como su trabajo para tener relaciones sexuales. Eso no había impedido hablar durante horas. Se había mantenido la noche teniendo en cuenta que es peligroso que viajaba en la ciudad de Gotham después del anochecer. A la noche siguiente, cuando habían hecho la misma oferta, que fue aceptada. Las dos últimas semanas habían sido muy interesante, consiguiendo más de una experiencia de aprendizaje agradable para él. Él no era ingenuo en estos aspectos del sexo, mientras que se sometió es algo. Gracias a la Universidad y que son de la mente libre le había explicado que estaba tomando la píldora, y siempre se requiere de sus socios, que era el tercero, el uso de preservativos. Ellos estaban en su segundo año en la universidad estudiando para ser ingeniero, y el psicólogo y no tenía planes de ruina con un embarazo. O para la captura de cualquier enfermedad para el caso.

Él sabía que no era grave. No era nada más que un tipo que se encontró muy interesante, y ella era curiosa.

En unos pocos días estarían la reanudación de las clases, y se centrarán en sus calificaciones hasta el punto de excluir casi todo lo demás.

Tuvo que admitir que los echaría de menos menos.

También tuvo que admitir que en el largo plazo que realmente no sería un buen partido. Ella era un natural cuando se trata de tecnología, que era el único que estaba desorientado con. Incluso ahora la forma en que a veces hablaban dejó su cabeza dando vueltas en círculos.

Extendiendo la mano, dedos pasaron por la masa de pelo suave fino de color rojo. La cabeza ligeramente inclinada, y un ojo del color de una luz azul cielo abierto de verlo. Sonriendo, él vino a la atención. Las dos últimas semanas habían sido muy interesante. Sus labios se encontraron, y pronto se buscaron a tientas preservativos una vez más.

Pero lo mejor decidió hablar con ella

Gar Hola dormido bien pregunto con una leve sonrisa

Ella asistió con la cabeza Sí que tiene para la agenda de hoy, dijo Jeni

Bueno tu padre ayudar a vender mi camioneta y estoy pensando en volver a saltar de la ciudad

Ho cuando se va

Creo que creo que en una semana

Ella asistió con la cabeza, ya que se queja en contra de la

La secos no mirando al techo recordando algunos de los temas que hablo con ellos fue lo que sucedió con el cuervo

Flash de nuevo

Entonces sucedió que llegué a cabo durante un tiempo de salto de la ciudad

Las dos chicas estaban pesando en lo que acababa de decirle a ellos hasta que María habla

En mi opinión los dos actuaron como idiotas dijo gar maria lo pucker ase de mama

Saludos silo se dice que es adecuado para no sentir emociones y su padre siempre trato que su propiedad que ver que si está de acuerdo con alguien o ella tiene un compromiso con una persona que probablemente mente pensó que sería puesta a prueba como lo hizo su padre o los monjes de azar o en base de lo que se hizo sentir oprimidos y pensó que si comprometerse a usted o cualquier otra persona a la que el mismo Arias

Eso es absurdo dicho nido de abeja de pecho gar

Ha razón, dijo María y su debe actuar más lentamente y le pedirá que aclare su situación de cómo se sentía era usted o pero dejan de estar con ella de esa manera porque si ella no le dejó dar el paso no corralling shouldest es decir como ella la suya graves

Y si estaba verdaderamente arrepentido no debe ignorarlo tanto tiempo si realmente desea o está deprimido o con otro para ver si se olvida

Que por alguna razón hiso gar enfadado, pero chatarra mente rápida

A continuación, la perdono dijo gar

¿Qué debe ser se Perdonar es tanto ver si puede arreglar ese desastre y si ella quiere que de la misma forma de solamente un beso y ya mejor busca otro que si se puede dar a su confianza y su reciben de ella, porque si no confiar en el que una relación o ser amigos con beneficios para la mejor no están con ella

Fin del flash back

Cuando es era para el día en que se aloja en la cama, todavía es capaz de oler su aroma. Embriagador. Aún así, mientras que ella era una razón para que se apoye en Gotham durante un tiempo, ella no era la única razón. Las aguas alrededor de la ciudad estaban llenos de barcos que se había hundido, y él se había mantenido ocupado saqueo que estaba cerca de la orilla. Cada dos días a sus ocho millones de dólares en oro, balas bili era más que dispuesto a cuidar de los setenta centavos. Chico Bestia sospechaba que lo estaba haciendo sin ningún beneficio para sí mismo. Otros encuentran comprador en su camioneta en tan poco tiempo

Extiende, chico bestia mala gana se levantó la cama donde el olor a Jeni y maria aún persistía. Fue realmente va a perder. Caminar por la habitación, viendo lo que hay que hacer una vez que regresó a la Universidad. _Sigue siendo un héroe, la senda del triunfo._ Recordó que ya había tomado la decisión. Pero no tenía una forma de que se estaba en Gotham. Hasta ahora, más de dos centenares de robos a mano armada habían sido detenidos, fue detenido diecinueve tiendas de ser robados, salvó a 17 personas de los edificios que habían quedado atrapados en el fuego, ... necesitaba un descanso. No es de extrañar Batman para todas sus habilidades no podía llevar a cabo esta bajo control. Usted tendría que ser tan rápido como el flash con la fuerza de Superman con el ... una cosa u otra para gestionar esta ciudad. Una persona se vuelve loco para estar aquí.

Ya en su habitación de hotel, se encuentra con LAS maria y que eran bastante pálido y un poco de la temblado es acercamiento a ellos rápidamente

Paso a pedir algo preocupado dicho gar

Bueno cuando estabas esta mañana dejó que Communicator cuando regresó hace un tiempo para tomarlas a maria y yo no tamos que estaba agarrando mucho ruido abierto

Y el líder del equipo apareció y nos preguntamos lo que captamos con el comunicador y le dijo que éramos sus amigos y dejar un mensaje

Dijo que la nave T será el exterior de la ciudad en espera de ti que es un nivel de emergencia alfa de nuevo a la torre lo más pronto posible

Con eso gar empaco todas sus cosas y estaba a punto de decir adiós a Jeni y maria

Antes de que vaya esto es un regalo para los dos para gastar sabiamente dijo gar

Dados dos libretas bancarias con 4 millones de dólares cada uno, que se abrezaron y alzo el vuelo con sus maletas a la ubicación de la nave T

¿Crees que deberíamos decir la verdad, dijo María

Y eso nos envíe a otra dimensión a vestir a los cuatro ojos de esta mujer es mejor no tocar gar más

Una hora antes de que el GAR llegó al hotel

En los Titanes

Bueno equipo hoy hablamos de Garfield para saber cómo ya mucho que no hablamos con él hace mucho tiempo y es su localizador dice que está en Gotham, el acaparamiento de que sabe que

Crow se estaba en la habitación que hace mucho que no se vio ni oído ya lo tenía la confianza suficiente para hablar con la añoraba su perdón y su amista pero sobre todo anhelado para él a nadie más

Con eso robin enmarcar el comunicador después de veinte minutos de espera por fin alguien se tomó una pelirroja curvilínea chica que sólo parecía que estaba en ropa interior

Hola dijo Jeni un poco nervioso mirando las caras de la observaban en la pantalla

Lo que eres y porque tiene el comunicador de chico bestia pedir verga en el modo detective inmediata mente

Bueno, mi nombre es jenira y yo soy su amigo y porque tengo porque me lo deje en su habitación de hotel

Y debido a que estos en su habitación y dónde está el dicho Dick un ojo

Llegó a estar en los negocios y bien lo que hago aquí es un poco privada

En ese momento su amiga María salió del baño en ropa interior

Jeni porque no se compró preservativos sabores saben que odio a la normalidad

I'm maria ablando said

Es que dicho robin con una pequeña sonrisa, lo que hace que las dos chicas se sonrojan

La nuestra es no sólo nada serio es divertido

Parece que el BB se ha convertido en un juguete jajajaj dijo Víctor en voz alta

Pero lo que no sabían es que Cuervo se sorprendió al ver a las chicas, pero al oír que era sólo por diversión y Víctor diciendo que él era la cabeza corta un juguete en lugar hiso de Raven y cuatro ojos reemplazado normales

De repente, una explosión hizo los titanes chocan contra los pares de Raven se acercaron a la computadora central con cuatro ojos

No me importa que son, pero si ellos no quieren ir a una dimensión de los buitres no comer por toda la eternidad mientras están vivos aran lo que digo

Crow comenzó a dar explicaciones y amenazas que aria si no siguen su orden los otros Titanes comenzaron a palidecer cuando entendieron lo aria

Ellos comenzaron a escaparse y esconderse nadie quiere enfrentarse a un cuervo cuando está molesto.


End file.
